


power lines

by neednot



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Car Sex, Drabble, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neednot/pseuds/neednot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants to reach over to still his hands but she knows if she touches him they won’t be able to stand it.</p><p>She reaches anyway, Pandora opening the box that’s long been closed to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	power lines

**power lines** **//** by [@need-not](http://need-not.tumblr.com/) **//** the X-files **//** msr **//** r **//** smut, romance  

* * *

 

His fingers drum on his knee the entire ride back to her apartment, a restless, nervously tapping energy it’s impossible for him to contain.

She can barely contain herself. Normally she’s the one with control and restraint, logic and reason. But she’s barely keeping control as it is, and if this seat belt weren’t restraining her she’d already be on his lap.

Logic? Yes, having sex with Mulder is a logical conclusion to the unbearable months of tension between them and the way he kissed her in front of her house one night, like he thought he would lose her.

Reason? She wants to, has wanted to for a long time.

She steals glances across the console at him like a teenager. His fingers still drum on his knee. She wants to reach over to still his hands but she knows if she touches him they won’t be able to stand it.

She reaches anyway, Pandora opening the box that’s long been closed to her. Her fingers touch his and its electric like always but this time, this time she is not satisfied with holding his hand.

He looks down at their hands, up at her.

She’s biting her lip and he’s staring at her like he could devour her.

 _Devour me,_ she thinks. _Consume me whole_.

He pulls the car over.

* * *

 

It takes no time at all. She wants to savor the moment but all she can think is _here now need now_ and he’s tearing at her blouse and hiking up her skirt and she’s unzipping his pants and her head is at an awkward angle as she lays on the folded down seat and he bends over awkwardly because of the small space in the car.

They’re both panting, scrabbling, desperate.

And then he’s in her and she can hear his grunts in her ear and she scratches at his back and they’re moaning, and the back of the seat is rough against her back but she doesn’t care.

“Mulder,” she says, and her nails scrape across his back and her name is a breathless whisper on his lips. His lips are at her collarbone and he bites, gently, and she tightens her fingers in his hair, whimpering. He thrusts harder and she gasps. And then they're moving together and she forgets about the car seat under her back or the cramped discomfort because all she can think is _here now need now_ and _Muldermuldermuldermulder_ —

He groans her name and she thinks she's never heard a better sound. 

And then she comes, seconds after him, clutching him to her eyes shut tight and saying over and over “ _Muldermuldermulder--”_

She opens her eyes. Breathing hard, him on top of her, and she looks up through the sun roof to see power lines stretching above them and she thinks— Forget them. Forget the clean lines stark against a blue sky. 

She wants the messiness and electricity of her own creation.


End file.
